


Surprise Package

by Laura_Mayfair



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, Crack, Female Solo, Masturbation, Other, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Mayfair/pseuds/Laura_Mayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Roslin gets a surprise package from Galen's Gift Emporium.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Package

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bsg-kink. Thanks to lanalucy for the prompt: "Tom Zarek has a secret about his penis. (too big, too small, whatever) pairing (or not) of your choice." Also, thanks to fragrantwoods for Galen's Gift Emporium and to newnumbertwo from whom I borrowed the idea of Baltar-bucks.

Laura claimed a headache to anyone who stopped her for an idle chat as she hurried back to her tent. She kept the small brown paper bundle securely tucked under one arm. Cally had triple wrapped the thing so it wasn’t like it wasn’t disguised. But Laura was certain anybody who saw the shape of it would surely guess its contents. Of course she was being paranoid. No one would ever know. And so what if New Caprica’s schoolteacher had picked out a harmless little self-indulgent purchase from _Galen’s Gift Emporium_? Half the adult populace had gotten something from the notorious little underground shop.  
  
When the muddy New Caprican roadways were empty save for an occasional patrol, when the lanterns were turned off and the restless hum of the day had died down, Laura lit a couple of candles and settled down on the lumpy mattress of her cot. She opened up her package, carefully peeling away the paper so that later she could re-wrap it with ease. On second thought, she had an old scarf she could keep it in, which would probably be a wiser storage choice than the flimsy brown paper.  
  
On Caprica, Laura had owned a slim pearl pink vibrator purchased at an upscale sex toy party thrown by the senator’s wife, of all people, to show the party’s support for more open sexual practices and the upcoming multiple-marriage partner proposal. Batteries were at a premium on New Caprica so Galen sold dildos instead of the sleek vibrators with which Laura was more familiar.  
  
She found the realistic one she’d chosen to be quite aesthetically attractive and Laura typically didn’t think penises were the most gorgeous part of the human anatomy. As penises go, this model was a rather perfect specimen in her opinion -- neither too big nor too small, smooth and proportionate, and all-around pleasing from a purely artistic standpoint. She turned the item over in her hands, running her fingers across the silicone, which warmed to the touch. Even its ridges were realistic, as well as the soft upward curve of the shaft. Good gods, it had been too long since she’d had sex. But it wasn’t like there’d been a whole lot of viable options since the attacks -- not to mention the dismal lack of opportunity.  
  
Laura was glad Cally had slipped the complimentary bottle of lubricant into the bag. She closed her eyes and allowed her mind to wander to past lovers -- encounters that went back to her college days, and even the time when Richard had bent her over his desk, pulled up her skirt, and frakked her twenty minutes before a meeting. She came once just from the rounded head of the dildo rubbing up against her swollen clit and then a second time when she pushed it inside, enjoying the sensation of pressure and fullness she’d gone too long without. She clamped a trembling hand over her mouth to muffle her loud cry. Moments later she was curled up under her blankets, listless and sated, but longing for the heat of a warm body, the feel of stubble against her neck, the caress of lips on her skin. It wasn't long before she fell asleep.

* * *

 

Galen had heard a lot of crazy things come out of Cally’s mouth over the years. His wife had a quirky sense of humor, not so unlike his own. But when she was folding up the day’s load of laundry, she made a comment that literally stopped him in his tracks.  
  
“I sold the dildo modeled after Tom Zarek’s penis to the former president today, so if he comes back looking for it, you’d better tell him we lost it or something.”  
  
Galen gaped at her, dropping the mug he’d been holding. Thankfully, it didn’t break.  
  
“Don’t look at me like that!” said Cally. I was wrapping it up for her when I noticed the initials on the bottom. I got a little flustered. What could I have said to her at that point? Besides, it’s your fault. That booze you make….”  
  
The bachelor party thrown the night before at the shop had benefited from a fresh batch of Galen’s Elixir. Maybe too fresh. Because the raucous evening had culminated with a free round of Make Your Own Dildo Kits being passed around and utilized for “gag gifts.” Galen had offered to keep them overnight at the shop to harden and dry out. They were never meant to be _sold._  
  
“Frak, Cally!”  
  
Cally shook out a pair of her husband’s boxers. “Relax. It’s not like she can airlock you. Besides, she has no idea.” She giggled. “She said it was the most attractive imitation penis she’d ever seen. She had a point. Zarek has a pretty nice looking schlong -- if the model is anything to go by.”  
  
Again, Galen just gazed at her in disbelief.  
  
“What? I'm not saying I want to frak him. It’s just that it’s very….symmetrical.”  
  
“Yeah,” said Galen. “Let’s sell a whole line of dildos modeled after Tom Zarek’s dick We’ll make loads of Baltar-bucks.”  
  
Cally put the folded laundry down on the chair, her expression thoughtful.  
  
“I’m kidding, Cally. I’m kidding!” He leaned in and kissed his wife. “Let’s just hope Laura Roslin doesn’t look too closely at those initials or we’re going to have some serious explaining to do!”


End file.
